


Cover Me

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Write whatever you want anon, but take inspiration from the song “Cover Me” by Candlebox! (Which you can listen to over here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OHRg6FV1r0) There’s a lot in that song to take inspiration from, and it just scream Jack and Pitch to me."I had never heard this song before this prompt. Anyway, what I did was write a very small character/relationship study from Pitch’s perspective.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Cover Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/12/2015.

Sometimes, Pitch would look at Jack and think, _he’s only a boy!_ with alarm.  
  
Jack couldn’t do this, Jack couldn’t be what he needed. Jack was not a shelter, Jack was far too young to be something like that for Pitch.  
  
Sometimes, Pitch would look at Jack and think, _he’s really still your enemy_ with a feeling like a sliver of ice piercing him from neck to navel.  
  
Jack was here because of some plot. Pitch couldn’t let him leave the lair. Pitch had to overpower him, Pitch had to subdue him, it was the only way for Pitch to keep safe.  
  
But both these thoughts, whenever they surfaced, were not quite true.  
  
It was true that Jack was much younger than Pitch, but if Jack’s lifetime was measured in centuries while Pitch’s was measured in millennia, that didn’t mean that Jack was a boy, and it didn’t mean that there was much he was too young for. And Jack? Not a shelter? Ah, but he was a Guardian, and ever would be. Perhaps that made Pitch the child in comparison with him.  
  
It was true that Jack was still a Guardian, devoted to protecting children from beings like him. But Jack didn’t plot, not in the way Pitch feared, and Pitch didn’t have the power, anyway, to hold Jack against his will. He could try, he knew, if he wanted to be humiliated. If he wanted Jack to try to play it off as some kind of game Pitch was playing— _ha ha, very funny, but I have to go now and we could keep doing this later if you want._  
  
Pitch had faced him, long ago, but even before he was a Guardian he had the kind of strength that an old, forgotten shadow could barely match, save by trickery.  
  
Now that Jack was a Guardian, a Guardian who had been beloved for decades, there was surely nothing Pitch could do against him.  
  
But it was also true that Pitch knew this mostly intellectually, because Jack was careful with him. Jack didn’t want anyone to be afraid of him, and that included Pitch.  
  
With thoughts like that, Pitch would sigh, and move deeper into the shadows. Yes, Jack was careful with him. Jack cared for him. Cared about him.  
  
Pitch had thought him too vulnerable, once; too eager to listen to lies. He could only be grateful that Jack had found it within himself to listen to truth, later. Jack could hear Pitch say that he was strong, that he was unafraid, that Pitch wanted to destroy him so badly but he knew he could not, that Pitch had never been around someone so fearless for so long, and that it was…quiet…around Jack, even with all his boisterousness, in a way Pitch had forgotten anything could be.  
  
Jack could hear these things, and even so, then choose to wrap his arms around Pitch and hold him in that quiet. Pitch couldn’t fight that, and he didn’t think he really wanted to. No matter how much he might worry that the circle of those arms was a closing trap, no matter how much he might think that the circle of those arms was too small for someone like him, he would always return to that shelter, simply because it had been open to him once when he needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> mira-eyeteeth said: Oh on oh no the pitchfeels


End file.
